


Goddess' Paradise

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Girls Kissing, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Kochiya candidly recounts the moments before learning of her role as the Moriya goddess, Reimu providing intimate reconciliation.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kochiya Sanae
Kudos: 6





	Goddess' Paradise

The atmosphere within the Hakurei shrine was stilted, the silence deafening as Kochiya shared bedding with Hakurei, clinging onto the right arm of the aforementioned maiden as if it was her only solace. Both women completely nude

Reimu looked directly forward, towards the woman laid next to her. Sanae's tears flowed through her face as if dream was an entryway to damnation.

She slowly placed her left hand onto Sanae's face, caressing the most cheek of her bedmate. "Sanae?"

Sanae opened her eyes, eyelids red and puffy. "Reimu?"

"What's wrong, Goddess?"

"Why do you call me that?" Sanae whispered, her cheeks flushed red.

Reimu adjusted herself, allowing Sanae to lay her head onto her chest, allowing Kochiya some form of solace. "Just know that I adore you, no matter what you need to tell me."

"Well..." Kochiya began. "Suwako and Kanako-san... They were my first miracle, then you came along."

"I'm all ears, Kochiya."

"My life before Gensokyo was unpleasant. Sure, there are incidents, and it's scary solving them with you and Kirisame at times. But I always have you, Suwako and Kanako to protect me no matter what."

Reimu utilized her left hand to hold Sanae's head even closer. "And I always will."

****

Kochiya's memory of her first meeting with Suwako and Kanako was vivid. It was a day wherein she believed there were no miracles to speak of.

Sanae sat directly after the final school period of the day, staring through the window beside her desk, the numerous bandages adorning her extremities the result of abuse from her peers. The conversations of classmates filling her ears.

_"Hey, what's up with the scars on Kochiya?"_

_"I think It's because that bitch doesn't put out, somebody roughed her up a bit!"_

_"With tits like those and nobody gave it to her? Get real!"_

Sanae sighed. After all, the observations were correct. Sanae declined numerous advances and received violent retribution for it, her reason becoming crystal clear in a manner of minutes.

Directly in front of her, a brunette student of average build with amber eyes was the object of Kochiya's affection, the young woman's name was Umi Ieru.

_"Yo Kochiya's been looking at Ieru all day, is she some kinda lesbo?"_

_"I think so, fucking freak."_

The classmate turned her head backwards, slightly smiling.

Kochiya blushed, did Umi notice her feelings, or was she focused on something else?

Umi emerged from her seating, greeting Kochiya. "Hey, Kochiya-san. I noticed you've been looking at me a lot recently."

Sanae's heart pounded, almost as if attempting to break out of the prison known as her chest. "U-um..."

Umi giggled. "I've been feeling the same way, Kochiya. There's something I need to tell you, in the girls' bathroom."

Kochiya followed Umi, emerging from her seating as the pair embarked on the journey through the elaborate hallways before eventually coming across their destination.

Sanae's heart practically skipped a beat as she followed her classmate into the porcelain lined area.

Kochiya stood adjacent to Ieru, the woman in front of her looking downwards with a solemn glance. "I'm sorry, Kochiya-san." Immediately remorseful as tears flowed down her face.

Before Sanae could collect her thoughts, three delinquents of average build entered the lavatory. _"Great job Umi, bringing this slut in here!"_

Umi immediately ran past the men, avoiding any and all responsibility.

Sanae pouted. "Why did you sca-" Her sentence interrupted by a sharp punch to the left side of her face, knocking her over immediately.

Kochiya winced, she was against the cold corner of the room, the three boys standing around her. "If you're going to beat me up again, just get on with it." Sanae said, through tears.

The front-most youth of the trio, numerous scars adorning his face, began speaking. "Just be a good girl this time, we're going to do more than just beat you. We asked Umi for a good fuck and she gave you in exchange."

"What?" Sanae inquired, gaze sullen.

_"Yeah, that dyke would rather sacrifice you than get a good fuck outta us!" _Another delinquent exclaimed.

"Just be a good girl and take it, okay?"

Sanae attempted to emerge from her position, before she felt a rehabilitating kick to her abdomen, knocking her backward.

Two boys immediately ran to her side, restraining her arms as the ringleader of the trio stepped forward, undoing his pants.

Sanae closed her eyes as the appendage entered her mouth, attempting to bite down would be futile and bring further retribution.

Sanae heard a groan as the foul liquid entered her mouth, Sanae vomiting in response as the appendage left her mouth, making little attempt to resist. The men removed her clothes from her body, revealing her nude form.

Sanae's mind turned into a blur, as the men abused her oral, anal and vaginal openings. Her only thoughts were when the agony would end.

Barely conscious, body drenched with the genetic material of her assailants, Kochiya looked towards the the cold ceiling of the school bathroom.

She had just faced betrayal of her first love, formerly her only solace from the constant abuse she faced, Kochiya faced the cold, hard reality.

There were no miracles, no reason for faith. After all, no matter how much of a good girl she was, she was nothing but a plaything for the whims of those around her.

However, throughout some sort of misplaced last resort, Sanae reached out with her right hand.

Two figures entered her gaze, a larger one wearing an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest, wearing a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. Poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Behind her a large twisting rope circle as ornament. A diminutive blonde figure in a purple dress, headwear resembling an amphibian, stood next to her.

The larger figure grasped Sanae's hand, beginning a speech.

_"Moriya's chosen one, let's go together to a land of illusions. You have no business in such a sullied state. You will have nothing to fear."_

****

Reimu held Sanae tighter, almost as if making up for neglect for the maiden within her arms. "Kochiya..."

Sanae smiled. "Please, don't cry for me, Hakurei. I'm here, safe within your arms. Meeting you was the greatest miracle."

Hakurei's amber eyes met with Kochiya's, the two maidens who devoted their lives to their lord shared an extended gaze.

Their lips met as they closed their eyes, removing themselves from one another, slowly but surely.

"Please, Kochiya. I wish you would never be reminded of such sorrowful events ever again."

"Don't worry, Reimu. You are my faith."


End file.
